


The Commander & Surfer Timestamp 9 - Joyous and Precious

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Two years after Tyler moved to Hawaii, the Williams-McGarrett family is changing again.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Commander and the Surfer [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621147
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	The Commander & Surfer Timestamp 9 - Joyous and Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sue2556](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue2556/gifts).



> This story was inspired by a comment made by sue2556 on a previous timestamp. Thanks for sparking the muse. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

“Danny, hurry up! We’re gonna miss it.” Steve yelled. 

“I’m coming. It’s not my fault you never finish your paperwork.” Danny yelled back. 

“Did you call Tyler? Is he picking up Grace and Charlie?”

“Yes, they’ll meet us there.” Danny grabbed his keys and they made their way to the car. 

Steve was practically running, and Danny just smiled at his big goof of a husband. Things had definitely changed in the two years since Tyler became part of their family. Danny still couldn’t believe how things had turned out ever since he found out he had another son. Now, at 20 years old, Tyler was in his third year at UH and the twins were in their third year of high school. Danny liked the symmetry of all his kids being in their third years at school. 

Things were pretty great after Tyler moved to Hawaii and Danny was happier than he’d ever been. So, a year ago when Steve made a comment about always wanting his own biological children, Danny was caught off guard. He thought his husband was happy being step-father to his three kids and Steve assured him that it was the case. However, Steve had always wanted to his own kids. So, after having a long conversation, they decided to make it happen.

Once they found the right surrogate, they started the process. Steve would donate and they would use a service to find an anonymous egg donor. Then, the surrogate would carry the baby. The entire process was quite lengthy and expensive but they both decided it was worth the time and money. After all, they both had plenty of savings from all their combat pay in the military. 

Danny was pulled from his memory when he heard Steve talking on the phone. 

“We’re on the way now. ETA five minutes. Yes, we’ll see you there. Love you, Dad.”

“I take it John’s going to meet us at the hospital?”

“Yeah, he’s already on his way. Mary couldn’t get out of work but she’ll be there later with Joanie.”

“That’s great. I wish my parents and sisters were here. I hate that they are missing the birth.”

“Yeah, me too but at least we know they’ll be here in a few weeks. I’m sure by that time we’ll both be thankful to have the extra help.” 

“You’re definitely right about that, babe.” Danny smiled. “Do you think we should have let everyone in on our secret?”

“Maybe, but what’s done is done. Plus, I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out.” Steve said with a bit more glee in his voice than necessary. 

“Yeah, that will be fun to see.” Danny laughed. “We’re here. Better get inside so we don’t miss the main event.” 

Danny parked the car and he and Steve quickly made their way inside. 

“Danno, Dad!” Grace called out as the two men approached what seemed like their entire ohana in the waiting room. 

“Hi everyone. We’re so happy that you’re here. Steve and I need to get inside to be with Kalani but we’ll let you know when the baby is born.” 

“C’mon Danno!” Steve was practically dragging Danny at this point as their ohana watched them disappear behind the door to the delivery area. 

“This is so exciting. I can’t believe we’re gonna have a baby sister.” Charlie was practically bouncing. 

“Right? Finally, another girl in the house.” Grace smiled. 

“Grandpa John, are you excited for another grandchild?” 

“Yes, I am Charlie. All my grandkids are such a gift and I’m one lucky man.” John looked at Tyler who seemed to be standing away from the group. “Tyler, you know you’re included as one of my grandkids.”

“Yeah?” Even though Tyler had been in Hawaii for two years, sometimes he still felt like an outside. Sure, everyone did their best to make him feel included, but he was still getting used to being part of such a large extended family. 

“Of course. We may not be related by blood, but that doesn’t matter. We’re ohana.” John said proudly. 

“That’s right, bro.” Charlie smiled. 

“Thanks. I’m glad to be included.” 

“Of course, you’re included. Don’t be silly.” Grace grabbed her brother and gave him a hug. “We’ve got a new baby sister to look out for and she’s gonna need her three siblings to do teach her everything we know. Especially how to wrap Dad and Danno around her fingers.” Grace laughed and was quickly joined by her brothers. 

Charlie turned his head and saw Junior and Tani walking towards them. “Junior! 

“Hey, Charlie. How’s my buddy doing?” 

“Good. Just waiting for our baby sister to arrive.” 

“So, we’re not late?” Tani asked. 

“Nope.” Grace replied. 

“Oh good. Junior picked me up from the shop and we had to use the lights and sirens to get through traffic. It was pretty cool.” 

“Don’t let Danny hear that...you know how he is about following proper procedures.” Kono joked. 

“I think he’d make an exception this one time, cuz.” 

“Yeah, Chin’s right. Danny’s a sucker for babies so you’re good Joons.” Meka patted the younger officer on the back. 

“Where’s Brody and Cath?” Tani asked. 

“Coach is stuck at school and Cath is on Maui meeting with a client. They’re gonna be here later.” Charlie informed the ohana. 

“Got it. So, does anyone know how much longer?” Junior asked. 

At that moment, Danny came out of the delivery area. 

“Danno, what’s going on?”

“Everything went smoothly with the delivery. No problems and everyone is healthy.” 

“So, where’s Steve?” Chin asked. 

“He’ll be right out.” The doors behind Danny opened and out came Steve with the biggest goofiest grin on his face. 

“Ok, now is someone going to tell us more about our baby sister?” Grace asked. 

“You mean your baby sisters.” Steve could barely speak as the tears ran down his face. 

“What? Sisters? Someone needs to start talking right now!” Kono insisted. 

“Danno, can you?”

“Sure, babe.” Danny smiled at his children and ohana and took a deep breath. “So, after we found out that Kalani was pregnant, the doctors did an ultrasound and saw two babies, twins. Steve and I were so excited but didn’t want to say anything until they were born. I guess we wanted to keep that secret between us in case there were complications. Thankfully, everything worked out and the girls arrived with no issues.” 

“Oh my god! I have two sisters. Yes!” Grace practically yelled. 

“You should see them too. They’re beautiful.” Steve was a mess at this point. 

“Steve’s right. Two beautiful baby girls.”

“Danno, what do they look like?” Grace asked. 

“Well, they both have blue eyes and dark hair like Steve. They are definitely McGarretts.” 

“Correction, Williams-McGarretts.” Steve added. 

“I stand corrected.” Danny laughed. 

“Son, I’m so happy for you.” 

“Thanks, Dad. You’re gonna love them.” 

“I’m sure I will.” John replied. 

“Any names yet?” Kono asked. 

“Danny and I agreed that we wanted them to have Hawaiian names since I’m from here.” Steve smiled. “So, we named the girls are Olina Stephanie and Allana Daniella.”

“Those are beautiful names and if I’m not mistaken, Olina means joyous and Allana means precious.” Chin explained. 

“That’s correct. Our joyous precious girls.” Steve beamed like the proud poppa he was. 

“Those names are awesome. I can’t wait to meet my sisters. We girls have to stick together.” 

“That’s right, Grace.” Tani and Kono chimed in. 

“Ok, we need to get back inside. We’ll let you know when you can see the girls.” 

Danny and Steve walked back into the delivery area as everyone celebrated the newest additions to their ohana. Things were going to be a little hectic for a bit but for a good reason. The Williams-McGarrett family was now complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


End file.
